Times A Changing
by IamAwriterYAY
Summary: "I can do this without Riley, I can, I'm going to have to. I got this." Riley leaves for London with her family and comes back a year later. How will Maya change? How will Riley change? How can they come with being away from each other for so long? What happened to ring power? Will things ever go back to the way they were? (Help from tvfan69 go read their stories)


**Prologue:**

 **9 Months Ago:**

 **"Riley, you can't go. I need you, please, stay."**

Maya Hart never cried. She never got attached too much. People always left her. If she got too attached she'd shove her feelings down and never let them show. She never asked for much. She tried to stay out of everyone's way. She didn't have a father growing up, but she had 'friends'. They were like her, bad home, barley a family, and always getting into something. She didn't trust easily. She didn't even trust her 'friends'. Until her...

 **"Peaches..." Riley pulled Maya into a hug while the both sobbed.**

That day she crawled into Riley's bedroom window. She was just a child, but she was not naive to heartbreak. They immediately connected. She started to let people in. It was like a breath of fresh air in a puff of smoke.

 **"Don't go...you promised you'd never leave me."**

Both desperate for a friend.

 **"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." Riley continued on like some kind of mantra.**

Promising to never leave each other.

 **Riley and Maya still hugging and now mumbling something incoherently.**

Promised never to hurt each other.

 **"I'm sorry, but girls we have to go now. " Topanga subtly interrupted.**

Promised to always be best friends.

 **Maya, her family, and friends watched the Matthews disappear into the night in a taxi that was going to the airport, to the plane that was going all the way to London.**

They promised to always love each other.

 **That was it she left.**

 **3 Months After Riley:**

They were still friends. Talked as much as possible.

Riley looked happy in the new place. She got new clothing. Met new people. She even started learning French. She missed Maya, but she was happy.

Maya was struggling. Her friends and family tried to help her, but nothing really snapped her out of it. Lucas was showing more concern than ever. She missed Riley and couldn't get over it.

 **6 Months After Riley:**

They think they are still friends. They don't talk that much and when they do it is awkward.

Riley is truly happy and she is excelling in French, unlike Spanish. She decided to join the schools debate team. Her friends are amazing and they are all getting jobs at the new bakery across the street from the school. Riley is really growing into her looks and her style.

Maya is starting to be okay. She is getting out more. She and Lucas have been getting closer since Riley's departure. Maya is growing into her looks and style, too. Maya really didn't start to get out her funk until she and Farkle had a conversation in the restroom, it was all uphill from there:

Maya was washing her hands in the restroom when Farkle came in and locked the door.

"What's going on, Farkle, this is the women's restroom." Farkle simply walks over to Maya and grabs both of her hands gently, but firmly.

"You have to move on. I love both of you equally forever, but you cannot continue like this. It's not good for any of us. You love her and want her, but you do not need her. You can miss her and still be happy. You got this, Maya. You got this." Maya stood awestruck at his words. It was so random, but thet again it wasn't.

"Okay..."

Maya also started hanging out with Brandon aka The Rebel, a lot.

 **9 Months After Riley:**

They don't know if they are friends anymore. They haven't talked in weeks.

Riley has basically forgotten about Maya, well, most of the time. She is always busy with work, debate, and as of recent conditioning for track. She thinks she is happy being busy. She thinks she is happy with her friends. School is almost over, though.

Maya is doing amazing. Yes, she still missed Riley, but life was genuinely looking up. Somehow by some change of fate Lucas, along with Farkle and Smackle of course, became one of her best friends. Brandon is now her boyfriend. She was invited to be apart of a wonderful gallery. The best part is that it was like a pop-up so they had it at the old abandoned school. She is living the good life.

What the girls didn't know is that both of their parents had made plans to surprise the girls. The Matthews were coming back as soon as summer hits. Which was soon...


End file.
